


5 Days with Unnie

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Angst, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Somi spends 5 days with her favorite unnie.





	5 Days with Unnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

_Day 1_

  
  


“Nnn.... unnie....” Somi whined, pulling a pillow over her head. “....10 more minutes please....”

Minji sighed, ripping the blankets off. Somi curled up into the fetal position, begging for Minji to leave her alone, but to no avail.

“Somi, the sun's already down. Get up.”

“Huh?”

Immediately, Somi jumped out of her bed and peered out the window: darkness. Absolute darkness. Somi frowned, “Why didn't you wake me up earlier?”

Minji simply facepalmed.

  
  


_Day 2_

  
  


Unexpected heavy rain.

Somi stared out the window, pouting, cursing every single raindrop that pelted the window. (Obviously that's impossible, but she did so x100 deep within her heart).

“Now unnie and I have to stay inside.... this sucks.”

Suddenly, the door burst open—oh, that's right, Minji was out to pick up a pizza. And she was unprepared....

“Should've gotten delivery.”

Minji sneezed, wringing out her hair. “I know...”

  
  


_Day 3_

  
  


Trash day.

Minji emptied all the bins and gathered everything in one large, black bag. As she was about to exit the door, Somi zoomed down the hallway and snatched the bag from her hands.

“I'll take out the trash for you!”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” Minji smiled at the unexpected gesture. “The dumpster is---”

The door slammed before Minji could give Somi directions.

  
  


_Day 4_

  
  


Movie night.

There was some sort of alien-space movie that Somi wanted to watch. Minji thought it looked cheesier than the sets of old school music videos, but perhaps it'd be mildly entertaining.

“That movie sucked.” Somi said, after leaving the cinema.

“I'm surprised. You were laughing so much, I thought you enjoyed it.” said Minji.

Somi held her stomach and started giggling. “That's because it was so stupid, I couldn't take it seriously!”

Minji smiled warmly. “Glad it wasn't _too much_ of a waste.”

  
  


_Day 5_

  
  


It was nearing 11 o'clock at night.

“I did all your laundry.” Minji said, dumping them onto Somi's bed.

“Uh-huh....”

“Go to bed before midnight.”

“Nah....”

Minji rolled her eyes. “Somi, we have to get up early--”

“I don't want to.”

Pause.

“...Okay. How about we go for a walk to the convenient mart?”

Somi didn't say anything. Minji took one of Somi's freshly cleaned denim jackets and draped it over her shoulders.

“Come on. Let's go.”

  
  


_Final_

  
  


Somi's flight would be leaving in a half an hour. She wouldn't be returning for 2 whole years. She bit her lip, hoping it would help hold back the tears in her eyes. She gripped the straps of her carry on luggage

Then her phone beeped.

{ Have a safe flight }

“I will...” she choked in a barely audible voice. Just before she was about to slide her phone back into her pocket, it beeped again.

{ I'll come visit you next month }

She could no longer hold back her tears.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been excited to spend time with some loved ones, but once you get to the final day, it just hits you and you remember you won't see each other again for awhile? That is what I wanted to capture in this piece.


End file.
